


3 Calls Between Sara and Ava

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava's a gay mess and Sara's a smug bisexual, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Three video calls between Ava and the Legends as well as Ava's perspective before and after-A typical call (ft. banter)-When Sara got injured-Something of a butt-dial





	3 Calls Between Sara and Ava

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I'd write something else tonight! Thank you all so much for enjoying my fics! You guys really keep me going.
> 
> Send me a prompt (or just say hi) on my tumblr @sanvers-deserved-better
> 
> Feel free to check out my other AvaLance fics. As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Enjoy :)

The first time it was after Ava had visited the Waverider and... assisted the Legends. 

She didn't help them, she didn't join them, she merely assisted them. Because they needed her assistance, of course. Definitely not because there was something about Sara that   
infuriated Ava so much that she couldn't get enough of it.

Ava paced her office as she wondered aloud to herself.

"It's been an hour... but what if it's only been a minute for them. I don't want to seem like I care. I don't! I do not care! I should just call... but how long should I wait? How long is customary for a time agent to wait before calling the group of misfits that runs around 'fixing' the timeline? Maybe... no. Wait... would it be in the handbook? Where did I leave that thing? No! This is crazy I should just call. I'm doing it. I'm calling."

Ava pressed a few buttons on the panel and moments later, screen read "CALLING: THOSE TIME NUISANCES THAT CALL THEMSELVES LEGENDS"

Ava fixed her jacket, cleared her throat and made herself look like the 'Tough Intelligent Time Agent' rather than the 'Socially Anxious Gay Mess' she was moments before.

"Agent Sharpe. What a somewhat pleasant surprise." Sara said as she answered the video call.

Ava sarcastically smiled "Hello Captain Lance. Glad to see that you haven't destroyed history...yet."

This was their routine. Ava would call, Sara would comment on how little she enjoyed conversing with Ava and Ava would say something about how the Legends frequently screw up during their supposedly heroic escapades.

"I just wanted to check up on you and your team. Is everything in order?" asked Ava

Sara laughed "Nothing about this team is in order, but if you're asking if things are normal, than yes."

"Good." Ava replied "I heard Jefferson Jackson is taking a temporary leave from the team."

Sara sighed "Yeah. Jax needed some time after... everything. We'll survive, though."

Ava nodded. She felt a ping of sympathy for the Captain.

"Are you okay at the moment?" asked Ava

"Yeah. We're good." Sara answered. "Listen, if something goes wrong, well, wrong-er than usual, I'll call you."

Ava nodded again. She knew she had to end the call, but forgot how she had planned to sign off. Sara tended to have that effect on her.

"Goodbye Captain." Said Ava as she ended the call.

Ava resumed pacing her office.

"Goodbye Captain. That sounded good enough, right? I mean, sure, it was generic, but does it really matter? Half of the people that work here are practically generic stock   
characters!"

Ava may have said that last bit a tad too loud because she got some offended glances from co-workers that happened to be passing by.

Ava waved to them, you know, like a normal person would.

Once Ava had handled that awkward situation, she buried her face in her hands and groaned.

"Of all the people that could destroy the timeline I'm stuck with Sara Lance."

_______________________

The second time it happened, Sara was injured.

 

Well, injured was an understatement. She had stab wounds, a concussion, and she was lying in the Med-Bay of the Waverider. Unconscious.

Ava got the call at 6:30pm

She should have been home, not in her office getting a head-start on her paperwork, but she was, and thank God she was because the Legends needed help.

A familiar ringtone filled Ava's small office and she looked up to the screen that read "INCOMING CALL: LEGENDS" (Ava decided to change the caller ID due to recent interactions   
that proved the Legends to be... tolerable.)

Instead of the expected Sara, Ava was greeted by the panicked face of Nate Heywood.

"Ava? Hey. We need you. Or I guess, Sara needs you. Your help I mean." He said, fumbling his words due to nerves.

Ava was confused and now panicked. "Is everything okay? What happened?" She asked the historian.

"Sara took an attack for the team. I can go into the details later but we need... we need a captain. Does that make sense?" 

Before she could even end the call, Ava walked through a portal and into Sara's office.

Nate turned around and ushered Ava to the Med-Bay where Sara was laying unconscious, surrounded by the rest of the Legends. 

"How is she?" Ava asked

"She's definitely wounded, but she'll survive. Gideon says she should be awake in a few hours." Said Ray

Knowing that Sara was going to be okay- or at least alive, calmed Ava.

"So what did you need me for?" She asked

"Well, normally, when Sara was out Marty would act as captain..." Ray started to explain, but faded off.

Ava understood. "Okay. I can be acting captain for a few hours."

"Doesn't that like, break Time Bureau codes A-Z?" Asked Zari

Ava sighed "Not technically, though that would be frowned upon."

Amaya smiled "So then I guess we just won't tell the Bureau."

"Yeah, it's not like we haven't hidden things from them before!" Added Nate

Ava gave him a look "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." she said.

_______________

When Sara came to, the Legends and Ava sat with her in the Med-Bay. 

Gideon had done a good job of healing the major wounds, but the assassin still looked pretty beat-up

Sara looked around at the people that surrounded her.

"Would you look at that. You guys survived without me." She said groggily

"We didn't do it alone." Said Ray "Ava helped."

Sara smiled "Well, Agent-stick-up-her-ass did a great job." she said as her eyes started to close again.

"She's on some heavy pain-meds." Said Ray

"She's not on pain-meds." Zari piped up.

Ava smiled. Even after being attacked, Sara was still the sarcastic asshole Ava knew and lo-tolerated.

___________________

The third time it happened, it was by accident.

Ava was pacing the floor of her small office thinking out loud. This was starting to become a habit. 

In a way, this was all part of the routine. She'd think about calling, she'd call Sara, they'd talk, the end.

She was just in stage 1 of the cycle.

The only difference was, she didn't actually want to call Sara this time. Also, this wasn't a professional call.

You see, Ava was finally ready to admit to herself that she had developed a more-than-friendly fondness for Sara.

And she was going to tell her.

Well, no. She wasn't going to tell Sara anything. She was just going to imagine different scenarios in which she confessed her love to Sara and it ended in... well, a relationship.

"Maybe I should call her. No! What am I saying? I can't just call Sara and tell her how I feel!"

Ava was abruptly taken out of her thoughts when she heard the voice of the Time Bureau's new AI system "Calling Sara" it's robotic voice recited.

Ava regretted her decision to change the Legend's caller ID to "Sara"

Before the call could be cancelled, the smiling, freckled face of Sara Lance popped onto the television screen.

"Agent Sharpe. I thought you were at the annual Time Bureau Awards. I voted for you ya know. You're sure to win 'Workaholic of the Year' " Sara said playfully, starting their banter.

Rather than replying, Ava sighed. "I suppose it's now or never." 

Sara furrowed her eyebrows in a confused fashion, but let Ava continue.

Ava took a deep breath "I'm... kinda in love with you." She said, but rather than a statement, it sounded like a question.

Before Sara could respond, Ava heard an off-camera voice "Ha! Called it!" Ava assumed it was Zari.

Sara ignored the peanut gallery "Wow. You just can't resist me." Said Sara, smiling.

Ava chuckled. Sara was smug but she was also adorable. "I guess you could say that."

Sara looked up at Ava through the screen and smiled. Even though the two of them were in completely different times and places, they couldn't be closer.

"So... I'll pick you up at 6?" Asked Sara.

Ava was smiling like an idiot, but she didn't care. "It's a date." she said, and with that, she ended the video call and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She'd finally figured out the perfect way to end a video call.


End file.
